


Anonymous

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Fic, Anonymous Sex, Anonymous Writer, Binary Love Notes, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Coworkers - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Detective Daddy, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Love Notes, Halloween, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, S M U T, Spanking, Trapped In Elevator, Zorro - Freeform, anonymous anonymous anonymous, i heard u like power play and D/s and Daddy!kink here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: At the annual Halloween office party, Ben and Rey hook up, but neither one knows who the other is because of their costumes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artiowritestrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash/gifts).

> 🍆

Rey hated office holiday parties on principle, but she had to begrudgingly admit Poe had outdone himself planning Resistance Media’s Halloween bash. He’d rented out a local performance space, and the two-story building was covered in spooky decor. Fog machines sent cloudy wisps floating through the gravestones lining the dance floor, and cauldrons of garishly-colored punch bubbled on the bar tops. A local rock band named The Knights of Ren performed covers of iconic Halloween songs while costumed people danced wildly, their movements highlighted by flickering green laser lights.

Rey stood on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, sipping some fruity, boozy concoction with a name like “The Gravedigger” or “The Tomb Robber” or something equally dramatic. She felt anonymous in her Zorro getup, especially since she’d temporarily dyed her hair black. That anonymity was exactly what she wanted, since forced interactions with her coworkers wasn’t her idea of fun. It was the same reason she was camped out on the deserted second floor, rather than on the ground floor with everyone else.

Her coworker and roommate Rose Tico thought Rey was a grump, but Rey truthfully didn’t feel much of a connection with most of her coworkers. If they weren’t overly earnest about Resistance’s mission - ignoring the fact that even progressive media agencies were motivated by money, not principles - they were boring, incompetent, or just plain jerks.

Take Armitage Hux, for instance. He was a world-class asshole, but since the irascible ginger was in charge of payroll, Rey couldn’t do much about it. And Ben Solo, Hux’s best friend and/or nemesis - she hadn’t quite been able to figure out that relationship yet - was equally bad. Solo was the CEO’s son and a Vice President, and he acted like that gave him the right to be as surly and rude as he wanted. His communications with Rey had consisted almost entirely of grunts thus far.

Rey wasn’t great with people to begin with – a rough upbringing and a natural inclination towards introversion ensured that – but she’d stopped trying altogether when it came to those two, and the office was too large to even learn the names of most of her other coworkers. Other than Rose, Finn, and Poe, she tended to keep to herself.

Rey watched her three friends dancing wildly below, and for a moment, she felt a pang of jealousy. What would it be like to be that carefree and social? Big, loud events like this one just made Rey feel awkward. No, better to stay a loner, hiding out with her cocktail while she waited for this mandatory “fun” to come to an end.

“You look like you’re having a terrible time.”

Rey jumped at the deep murmur that came from just behind her, spilling her drink over the railing onto some unwitting person’s head below. She whirled, outraged at having her brooding interrupted, only to stop short at the sight of the man who had spoken to her.

_ Tall _ was her first thought, followed by _ Nice mouth _ and _ What a nerd_. Whoever this person was, he was dressed like the Phantom of the Opera, complete with a face mask that covered everything but his delectably plump lips and part of one cheek.

“What?” she asked nonsensically, still preoccupied with running her eyes over his broad shoulders and long legs. Shit, did she work with this guy? She couldn’t remember anyone in the office looking quite this built, although the company was way too big for her to have met everyone. Maybe he was a guest?

His lips quirked sinfully. “I said, you look like you’re having an awful time.”

Rey groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those holiday cheer people whose mission in life is to make sure everyone’s enjoying themselves.” Wanting to stay anonymous, she flattened her British accent, adopting a new persona to go with her disguise. Maybe it was stupid, but Rey was one of only a few Brits at Resistance, and tonight she didn’t feeling like being Rey Johnson, misanthropic web developer. She wanted to be someone entirely different, someone daring and sharp. Someone who didn’t bite back her retorts, who didn’t need to worry about sucking up to her bosses.

Someone who could lust after strangers dressed like the Phantom of the Opera – admittedly one of Rey’s early crushes after one of her foster parents had taken her to see the musical.

“Absolutely not.” The man reached up to his hair - black, slicked back tightly in the Phantom’s signature style - then stopped, as if realizing he couldn’t run his fingers through it with that much product in it. “I’m hiding up here, too.”

Rey eyed him up and down. “That’s a very thorough costume for someone who’s hiding.”

He grinned, revealing charmingly snaggled teeth. “I could say the same for you, but I have a feeling we both just grabbed a set of black clothes and a mask and called it a day.”

That was a very good point. Rey’s Zorro outfit consisted of black leggings and a billowy blouse, and the sword, mask, and hat had cost a combined $20 at her local costume shop. “You have a cape,” she pointed out.

He pressed his lips together, rolling them in a very distracting way. Holy fuck, who was this guy, and how did he have such a perfect mouth? “I…” He cleared his throat, then made an aborted gesture towards his hair again before dropping his hand to fidget with his cloak. “I may have owned the cloak already,” he said sheepishly.

“Seriously?” She tugged at the dark fabric where it flowed around his waist. “Who actually owns a cape?” It was strangely easy to talk to this masked stranger when she was masked, too. All the pressures of work and real life faded away, and under her veil of anonymity, Rey felt bold and brave.

“Troubled youths,” the man said immediately. “The kind who identified with Darth Vader at an impressionable age.”

Rey burst out laughing. “Oh, no, don’t tell me you’re one of those.”

“One of what?” He cocked his head, then stepped closer.

Rey swallowed, realizing all over again just how _ big _ he was. How warm, even at this distance. Maybe her mask was making her reckless - either that or the alcohol - because suddenly it didn’t matter if he was a coworker or a coworker’s guest. All that mattered was that he was hot, and Rey hadn’t flirted or hooked up with anyone in ages.

Feeling daring, she planted her hand on his chest, shivering when she felt firm muscles beneath her palm. “One of those angsty dudebros who thinks he’s misunderstood when in reality he’s just an asshole.”

He laughed, a loud, deep guffaw. “Wow,” he said. “I think you just psychoanalyzed me in under ten seconds.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Lord save me.” Her accent dipped a bit, so she focused on bringing it back to American. “So, Mr. Phantom of the Opera, angsty dudebro who identifies with Anakin Skywalker… If you hate Halloween, why are you here?”

He was staring at her intently. In the dim lights of the club, it was impossible to tell what color his eyes were. She just got an impression of _ dark _ and _ intense_. His hand settled on her waist, and Rey shivered. “Maybe I wanted to be someone else tonight,” he murmured, leaning in. His breath puffed against her ear. “Maybe I wanted to forget the bullshit, put on a mask, and do whatever _ I _ want, for a change.”

“Yeah?” Rey licked her lips, aroused by his low words. “And what do you want, Mr. Phantom?”

The air between them was charged with sexual electricity. The hand on her waist slowly slid up, until he was cupping her rib cage, his palm just brushing the side of her breast. “That depends,” he said, still hovering close to her ear.

This was escalating quickly, but fuck, it was hot. “On what?”

“On if you’re going to call me Mr. Phantom…” His hand edged sideways until he was barely brushing her nipple. “...or Daddy.”

Rey stared at him in aroused disbelief. “You want me to call you… Daddy?” Just repeating the word made her pussy clench, even though she’d never called a partner that in her life.

His shiver made his cape ripple slightly. “Yeah,” he breathed in his low, sinful voice. He leaned in, and his lips ghosted over her ear. “You’d be a very good girl if you did that.”

Rey whimpered and swayed on her feet, and his free hand came around her waist to steady her. The fingers flirting with the side of her breast plucked her cocktail out of her hand and set it down on a nearby table before returning to her chest. He paused with his hand hovering over her, as if waiting for permission, so Rey leaned into him, pushing her breast into his palm. He squeezed the small mound, massaging her and rubbing over her stiffened nipple.

Rey let out a soft, breathy moan as she arched her back, pressing her breast into his hand. “I’ve never…” She licked her lips, then tried again. “No one’s ever called me that.” It wasn’t even a thing she’d known she wanted until she’d heard the words in his low, rumbling voice.

“No?” His mouth brushed the sensitive shell of her ear, then moved lower. He nipped the lobe, and Rey’s hips jerked towards him in response. Her lower belly brushed against his erection - Jesus, he was already shockingly hard, and they hadn’t even kissed. “I can show you,” the Phantom said. “How to be a good girl. How to be _my_ good girl.”

Rey moaned and pressed closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. She fisted one hand in his shirt and dropped the other to his ass to tug him against her, grinding against him eagerly. This was insane, completely out of character, but Rey’s head was spinning from the feel and smell of him.

He grabbed the brim of her hat and tossed it aside, leaving her face open to his. Then his breath brushed over her lips, sharp with a bite of whiskey, and his mouth covered hers.

He kissed her eagerly, passionately, and Rey matched his enthusiasm. She opened her mouth for him, groaning when his tongue danced inside. This was deep and carnal, messy and rough, and she thought it was quite possibly the best kiss of her entire life.

“Why me?” she asked, breaking away briefly to run her tongue over his plump lower lip. “I’m just some stranger in a Zorro costume.”

“You think I can’t tell how beautiful you are?” He spoke between quick, urgent kisses. “I saw you at the bar earlier, and the way you moved, how you smiled… I couldn’t stop staring.” He groaned and dropped one hand to her ass, squeezing the rounded curve. “Your fucking ass is unreal, kitten. And these gorgeous tits…” The hand on her chest migrated to her other breast, plucking at her straining nipple.

She wasn’t wearing a bra, since the blouse was frilly and her tits were on the small side, anyway, so there was nothing to dull the exquisite pleasure-pain as he pinched her nipple. “Ah!” she gasped as a bolt of electricity shot from her nipple to her lower belly, where arousal had sunk its hooks deep into her. “More, Daddy.”

She’d expected it to feel weird, but the word fell from her mouth easily. It felt _ right_.

“Good girl,” the Phantom - _Daddy _\- groaned against her mouth before biting down on her lower lip. He lapped at the place where he’d nipped her, soothing the sting, then started stringing kisses down her neck. His mask brushed against her skin, cool and hard, and fuck, this was erotic.

“Let’s keep the masks on,” she said as he sucked at the tender skin between her neck and shoulder. This was the single hottest encounter of her life, and it would be ruined if she found out she was fucking some weird guy from accounting.

He chuckled against her skin. “You’ve got a naughty streak, don’t you?” His hand came down on her ass in a sharp slap, making Rey squeak and jerk against him. She squirmed, wanting more spankings delivered by that massive hand.

“Yes,” she said, completely lost to shame. She was insanely turned on, and every jerk of her hips against him sent sparking pleasure through her clit and into her throbbing pussy. “Fuck, this is hot.”

She felt his smile against her collarbone, and then he cupped her ass with both hands and lifted, popping her off the ground entirely. Rey squeaked, then wrapped her legs around him, fusing her mouth to his as he carried her away from the railing.

“Where are we going?” she gasped during a break for air.

“Looking for-” He grunted as he shifted to hold her in one arm, testing a locked door with the other. “Somewhere private.”

The upstairs bar was closed, since the party was located downstairs, and when all the doors ended up being locked, he carried her behind the bar. He set her down, then spun her around to face out towards the room. She braced herself on the wooden surface, popping her hips back to rub against him. This wasn’t exactly private, but at least her lower half was concealed by the bar if someone came up the stairs.

Honestly, the possibility of getting caught turned her on even more.

“God, your body is amazing,” he said, running his hands over her back and sides, cupping her waist and hips as if measuring them. His hands nearly met around her waist - how were they so _ big? _\- and Rey stared down at them in awe, wondering what one of those long fingers would feel like inside her.

“Touch me,” she demanded when he paused at her hips, flexing his fingers against the stretchy fabric of her leggings. “I need it.”

He hummed consideringly, then leaned in to bite the joint between her neck and shoulder. His mouth soothed the bite, but his grip on her hips tightened nearly to the point of pain, and Rey found herself hoping he would leave bruises.

“Are you telling me what to do, little girl?” His voice was a dark whisper, and she shivered at the promise in it.

“Please,” she amended, grinding her ass back against his erection. “Please touch me.”

“Oh, no. I decide what you get, when you get it.” He briskly untucked her shirt, then slid his hands under it, reaching up to tweak her nipples. His hot exhalation brushed the back of her neck. “Such sweet little tits, perfect handfuls.”

He pinched and played, sending sparks rocketing through her body, but although Rey writhed and pressed back against him, his hands didn’t drop any lower. She whined with frustration. “Please,” she repeated. “I’m so wet.”

He groaned. “You’re going to kill me. But you’ve forgotten something important, and I can’t reward you until you remember.”

She had? Rey wracked her brain. “Wh-what have I forgotten?” Her nipples were getting sore now, the pressure a little too much, and she squirmed in agitation.

“What you’re supposed to call me, kitten.”

She shuddered and dropped to her elbows on the bartop, both to get away from his devious fingers and to press her ass harder against him. “Please touch me, Daddy,” she breathed.

His hands coasted down her front, brushing over the sensitive skin below her belly button before playing with the elastic waistband of her leggings. “That’s much better,” he said, dipping his fingers slightly under the fabric, “but I think you need a little punishment to make sure you don’t forget again.”

Rey groaned, her head tipping forward. The idea of him punishing her was shockingly appealing, and she shifted from foot to foot, needing stimulus on her aching pussy. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Do you think you can take five spanks?” His fingers dipped lower to play with her pubic hair.

“Yes!” Rey writhed against him, trying to force his hand lower, but he pulled it away. “I mean, yes, Daddy,” she hastily corrected.

“Mmm.” He grabbed her waistband and tugged, hooking his fingers into her thong so he could strip both garments to her knees. “Spread your legs as wide as you can,” he ordered her.

Rey did as commanded, straining against the fabric. The feeling of cool air on her wet pussy made her shiver, and she couldn’t help but whimper as she imagined his mouth on her there, instead.

“If any of this is too much,” he said, “just say ‘Halloween,’ and I’ll stop.”

It wouldn’t be too much; Rey already knew she was a glutton for whatever this stranger had to offer. She nodded in acknowledgement.

His hand fisted in her hair, tugging her head back. Her neck burned at the strain as she looked at him over her shoulder, drinking in the sight of his flushed lips and that smooth white mask. “I need to hear you say it,” he said. “Say you understand.”

“I understand. I’ll say ‘Halloween’ if I want this to stop.” Her voice wavered - it was almost impossible to hang on to her fake American accent.

Luckily, he seemed too distracted to notice. He was breathing hard, and she knew he was just as aroused by this anonymous encounter as she was. “Up on your toes,” he ordered her. “Brace your elbows on the bar.”

He released her hair, and Rey did as commanded, facing forward and lifting onto tiptoe to give him a better angle. One huge hand massaged her ass cheek, then lifted off and returned with a sharp _ crack_. She jolted forward, banging her hipbones against the edge of the counter.

“Count them,” he commanded.

“One,” she said breathily.

Another swat landed on the same cheek. “One, what?”

“One, _Daddy_.”

He hummed. “You’re going to need a lot of training, I can tell. That first one doesn’t count, since you failed to address me correctly.” He palmed her other ass cheek, prying her cheeks apart in a way that made her squirm before he rested his hand on the fleshiest part of her ass, warning her where he was about to strike.

This smack was exactly as hard as the first two had been, and she marveled at his control even as she jerked forward, banging her hips against the bar again. “Two, Daddy.”

He reached his left hand around to cushion her hipbones from the edge of the counter, then slid his right hand down to the soft spot between her ass and thigh.

The sharp hit on that sensitive area made her whine, and heat flooded her skin. “Three, Daddy.” It was followed immediately by another on her left side, and she was grateful for the forearm banded around her, protecting her from bruising herself on the bar. “Four, Daddy!”

“One more,” he said, rubbing her ass soothingly. He took his time, caressing the stinging flesh before settling into place. His hand vanished and returned harder than ever, making a loud cracking sound. Rey was grateful there was music downstairs to cover both the spanking sound and her loud moan. "Five, Daddy," she keened.

He leaned over her, caging her in on the bar. “That's my good girl,” he murmured in her ear. “You take it so well. Did it turn you on, kitten?”

Rey nodded, then remembered what he’d told her earlier. He wanted to hear her. “Yes, Daddy.” Her voice wavered from the intensity of her arousal. “I’m so wet.”

He groaned, then lifted off to settle behind her. “I’d better see for myself.” He knelt behind her, spreading her cheeks gently with both hands before making a soft, desperate noise. “Oh, you _ are _ wet. Is all this for me?” At the filthy words, more slick gathered between Rey’s legs.

“All for you, Daddy.” Her obedience got easier with every second spent in his presence, and she found herself wanting desperately to please him, make him happy with her pussy and her ass and whatever else he wanted.

“Good girls deserve rewards,” he told her, and the hot rush of his breath against her was her only warning before his tongue swiped over her, tasting from clit to ass.

Rey jammed a hand against her mouth to stifle her shriek. He licked her like a man on a mission, delving into her folds before circling her bud with firm strokes. He kept her pried open for him, and his masked nose nudged her pussy and behind as he explored her with his mouth. When he slid his tongue deep inside her, she gave up trying to support herself and collapsed onto her front on the bartop, muffling her moans in her crossed arms.

“You taste so good,” he said as he replaced his tongue with his fingers, rubbing over her labia before circling her clit. “Jesus, how are you real?”

Rey could have asked him the same thing. Was she really getting eaten out by the Phantom of the Opera at her office Halloween party? This was insane, wilder than anything she’d done before, and she couldn’t get enough. “Thank you, Daddy,” she moaned as he licked and fingered her. “It feels so good.” Her belly was tightening, and her pussy tingled as her muscles started twitching in preparation for an orgasm.

His groan reverberated through her sensitive flesh. “Good girl. I want you to come on my tongue now.”

He dove in again, licking her clit firmly, eating her out with his entire face, and the tension snapped. Rey shouted as she came on clenching waves, her body twisting both towards and away from the sensation as she orgasmed. He held her in place, not letting up until she was limp and trembling.

With a final lick, he stood and leaned over her again. “Doing all right there, kitten?” he said in an amused tone.

Rey moaned into her folded arms, then tipped her head to the side to look up at him. “Yes, Daddy.”

He stroked her damp hair back from her forehead, unthreading stray strands from her mask. “I want to fuck you,” he said bluntly.

Rey nodded eagerly, pushing herself up on her elbows. Her head was spinning from the mix of alcohol and orgasm. “Do it,” she said, then hastily corrected herself. “I mean, please fuck me, Daddy.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said, a smile hovering on his lips, and then he leaned in to press his mouth to hers again. The angle was odd, and the edge of his mask dug into her cheek, but Rey kissed him back eagerly, wanting to convey her desire and gratitude with her lips and tongue.

After long moments, he pulled back. “I think I have a condom in my wallet,” he said, reaching into his pocket. The heavy tone of command lifted, and he sounded almost shy. “I wasn’t exactly expecting this, you know.”

Rey giggled. “Me, neither.”

There was a crinkle of foil, and Rey watched over her shoulder as he smoothed the condom over the erection he’d freed from his pants. “Fuck, you’re big,” she breathed. Thank God she’d already come, because that was the biggest cock she’d ever encountered.

He grinned, displaying those crooked teeth and the divot in his cheek again, then hefted his erection in one hand, stepping to the side to show it to her more fully. “Do you think you can take it?”

She whimpered, her pussy clenching around nothing. If he didn’t fuck her soon, she was going to die. “Yes, Daddy,” she said, nodding frantically. “I can take it.”

“I know you can,” he said, stepping behind her again. He smoothed a hand over her spine, pressing her flat against the bartop, and Rey popped up on her toes again to give him the best angle.

Both of them were still fully clothed, except for Rey’s leggings shoved down to her knees. He was still in his _ cape_, for fuck’s sake, and having sex in Halloween costumes ought to have been silly, but instead it was unbearably erotic. She felt dangerous and wild, somehow set free of all the expectations placed on her by her job and society and the million annoyances of everyday life. Right here, with her Phantom - her _Daddy _\- she could be and feel whatever she wanted.

His tip nudged her soaked entrance, and Rey sucked in an anticipatory breath. When he pushed inside her, sliding in a few inches, the air whooshed out of her. It was more of a stretch than she’d anticipated, his dick opening her up in a way no toy or man had ever done before.

“That’s it,” he said as he pushed in another inch, working his hips gently. “You look beautiful like this, stretched around my cock. Think you can take more, kitten?”

“Yes! Please, yes. Yes, Daddy, please-” She babbled in desperation, pumping her hips in an attempt to get him further inside.

“Shhh,” he soothed, stroking her back. His hand was shaking. “I’ll give you whatever you need.” With one firm, seemingly endless thrust, he sank fully inside her.

Wild, desperate sounds poured out of Rey’s mouth. She clawed at the bar as she tried to move on his thick cock, but he held her down, pinning her by her upper back while he gently pulled out, then nudged back in. This was pure ecstasy, the kind of sex she’d only dreamed about.

His hand reached down to rub her clit. “Good girl,” he said as he kept moving gently in and out. “I’m going to fuck you hard soon, just need to make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m ready!” Rey was too far gone to remember protocol. Her legs trembled and threatened to give out, and the only things keeping her on her tiptoes were his hand on her cunt and his cock impaling her. She clenched her muscles around him, wanting to drive him out of his mind with lust.

He hissed in a breath. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good.” He pulled out almost all the way, then thrust back in, much harder this time. The pleasure was devastating, a nearly-painful inundation of sensation as he buried himself as deep as he could possibly go.

He set a relentless rhythm, fucking her with long, hard strokes. Each one nudged her hips forward so her clit ground over his fingers, and the sparking pleasure spread throughout her cunt and pelvis. Rey was going to come on his cock, and she was going to come _ hard_.

“So fucking tight,” he groaned as he started really slamming into her. He’d lost the edge of control, his movements wild and jerky as he unleashed the full force of his passion. “So fucking good, baby, and just for me.”

He knocked short, sharp cries from Rey’s throat with every thrust, and she could hear the slick sounds of their coupling over the music from downstairs. He was pummeling her, absolutely destroying her for any other man. She gritted her teeth and held on to the bar for dear life, closing her eyes as the pleasure tightened in her belly.

A hard rub of her clit, and she exploded, jerking and shrieking as pulsing contractions rippled through her pussy. She slammed her palm on the bar, hardly able to process the sensations. Her eyes shot open, and she stared unseeingly at the dancing green strobe lights over the dance floor. Her entire world has compressed to the feel of his cock pounding into her and his fingers on her clit, a universe of flashing light and throbbing passion.

When she finally came back into her skin, she could hear him grunting and cursing as he labored over her. A few more deep, devastating thrusts, and he was coming, his body twitching as he curled himself over her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

They stayed like that for a long time, both bent over the bar. His chest was glued to her back by the sweat-slick fabric of their shirts, and his panting breaths were loud in her ear.

Finally, he stood up and pulled out of her, leaving her empty, sore, and aching for him. She watched dazedly as he pinched off the condom, knotted it, and tossed it in the bar trash can. Then he tucked himself back into his pants and returned to help pull up her underwear and leggings.

“You look wrecked,” he said as he tucked the blouse back into her tight spandex pants.

“I am wrecked.” She leaned against him while he adjusted her clothing, feeling dizzy and off-kilter. What was she supposed to do now? High five him? Compliment his dick? Call him Daddy and beg him for more?

She retrieved her hat and sword, then faced the Phantom. With his mask still in place, it was hard to tell what he was feeling, but he was mashing his kiss-reddened lips together like he was struggling with words. He lifted a hand to rake it through his hair - definitely a nervous tic of his - and dropped it again to his side when he encountered the hair gel.

“So,” he said.

Oh, God, Rey knew what this was. She flushed hot, embarrassed that she’d just been staring at him like a besotted idiot while he’d clearly been trying to figure out how to leave gracefully. “Don’t worry, I won’t be weird,” she said, backing away with her hands up - forgetting about her sword for a moment, with the result that she ended up waving it menacingly at him. “This was… great. Yeah. Great.”

His hand lifted slightly, as if he wanted to reach for her, but then he clenched his fist at his side.

“I-”

“I-”

They spoke simultaneously, then lapsed into silence again, staring at each other. Shit, this was awkward.

Rey decided to just get this over with. “Thanks for the sex,” she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, then winced at her own awkwardness. “Happy Halloween!” Okay, that was even worse. Gathering the remaining shreds of her dignity, Rey brushed past him and sprinted down the stairs.

“Wait-”

She ignored the voice behind her, too embarrassed and confused to pause. She’d just had sex with a stranger. A hot stranger who was really, really good at sex, but a stranger nonetheless, although more likely than not she worked with him. She had no idea who he was, but thankfully, he had no idea who she was, either. That meant no awkward encounters at the office and no chance of being humiliated when he made it clear he didn’t want more with her.

If her youth and early adult years had taught her anything, it was that people rarely wanted more with Rey, whether that was friendship, family, or love. Luckily, she didn’t want much to do with other people, either.

But as she burst out of the club into the crisp night air, determined to get the hell away from there before she did anything embarrassing like beg the Phantom to go out with her, she knew she was lying. Her chest already ached like a thorn had lodged in her heart, and her limbs were still shaky from what he’d done to her.

She definitely wanted more.

_Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: At the annual Halloween office party, Ben and Rey hook up, but neither one knows who the other is because of their costumes. They spend the following week(s) trying to find each other, but neither one realizes that it was the other person. Smut is encouraged. Daddy!kink, Dom/Sub, and power play encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey couldn’t stop thinking about him.

She left her cubicle to “stretch her legs” for the third time in one hour, making a long loop from the windows to the kitchen and along the line of private offices, eyeing the coworkers she passed as casually as possible. Which, most likely, wasn’t all that casual. She felt like a spy on a secret mission, trying to uncover an essential piece of information behind enemy lines.

In this case, that was: _ which of my coworkers just gave me the dicking of a lifetime?  
_

It was Monday morning, days after Rey had been bent over a bar, spanked, and fucked within an inch of her life by a stranger who’d wanted her to call him _ Daddy. _Her Phantom of the Opera was probably in this very building at this very moment, and she was torn between wanting to hunt him down so she could fuck him again and wanting to hide from him forever.

No matter what, she needed to know who he was, although she didn’t necessarily want him to know who she was - not unless she was sure he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Luckily, her temporary black hair dye had washed out, and she was back to her usual, buttoned-up self. Rey’s office persona involved scowling at computers and ignoring everyone but Poe, Finn, and Rose, which hopefully would help her stay under the radar until she could solve the mystery.

She felt a thrill upon realizing the kitchen was occupied by a very tall man - could he be her mystery lover? - but her excitement turned into dismay when she recognized Ben Solo. Sure, he was tall and built like the Phantom, but the pinched expression, dorky spectacles, and wavy hair were all wrong. There was no way such a snide, joyless prick was capable of dealing out the kind of mind-blowing orgasms Rey had experienced.

Right now, he was directing his trademark scowl on the coffeepot, as if it had personally wronged him. Knowing Ben’s arrogance, that was probably exactly what he was thinking.

“Mother_fucker_,” he said, slapping the machine so hard it toppled over. Thankfully, the pot was empty, but the loud clatter still made Rey jump.

The movement must have attracted Ben’s attention, because he fumbled to right the machine, then spun around to face her. When he realized who was standing in the entrance \- Rey Sanders, IT grunt \- his sneer intensified. “What are you looking at?”

His voice made her skin prickle. It was deep and resonant, with a snarling edge that made her feel like a prey animal in the sights of an oddly attractive predator. For all his dickishness, there was no denying that Ben had a certain magnetism.

“An executive-level temper tantrum, apparently,” Rey said, heading to the fridge. She didn’t actually have a reason to be there, so she rooted around the shelves aimlessly for a few moments before standing back up to find Ben glaring at her. “What?” she asked. “I call it like I see it.”

He raked his eyes over her, still with that deep furrow between his brows. His gaze paused at her chest, her waist, her hips… wait, was Ben Solo checking her out? Rey crossed her arms and glared at him.

When he looked back up, he was mashing his lips together in an agitated way. “May I remind you,” he said stiltedly, “that I am a Vice President, and you are-”

“A nobody,” Rey interjected, having heard this particular line from him before. “Yes, you made that very clear when I requisitioned your laptop last spring to install necessary \- and extremely overdue \- updates.” She delivered the words with witheringly precise British intonation, and before her eyes, Ben seemed to deflate.

“Never mind,” he said, brushing past her on his way out the door. He stopped just before exiting the kitchen. “The coffeepot is broken. Fix it.”

She gaped at him. “That is _ not _ my job.”

“You’re IT, right? I thought you were supposed to keep all our equipment running.” With that, Ben disappeared, leaving Rey alone and fuming.

Fucking hell.

Well, that delightful interaction certainly cemented it. Ben Solo was absolutely not her mystery man.

But if he wasn’t… who was?

#

Ben Solo was in a foul mood.

His alarm had malfunctioned that morning, resulting in him being twenty minutes late to his meeting with the CFO, Alan Snoke. Which, in turn, had not helped Ben’s case when he’d asked the creepy old man for an increased budget for his team. After the shouting match that had ensued, Ben had stormed back to his office, where he’d accidentally squeezed his pen so tightly that it had exploded, staining his shirt cuff with blue ink. And, to top it off, when he’d gone to make himself a cup of coffee, the blasted machine had malfunctioned, which meant he was now facing a hellish day without caffeine.

As if that suffering wasn’t enough, the person who had witnessed his - all right, fine, _ temper tantrum _ - had been the last person in the world he’d wanted to witness it: Rey Sanders, IT Specialist. Otherwise known as the prettiest woman ever to loathe Ben Solo with her entire heart and soul.

When he’d first started working at Resistance Media almost two years ago, he’d instantly become infatuated with the feisty Brit. She was sarcastic and direct while dealing with tech issues, often to the point of rudeness, and her abrasiveness had called to him like a siren song. He was often rude, too, although most of the time it was because he had no idea how to talk to other people. The effect wasn’t helped by Ben’s demeanor: according to that jackass Hux in payroll, Ben had “resting bitch face.”

Of course, when he’d tried to talk to Rey for the first time, it had all gone terribly wrong. She’d been troubleshooting a laptop, and in a feeble attempt at a joke, he’d asked her if she’d tried turning it off and on again, which had resulted in her sneering “I know how to do my job, thank you very much.” Ben didn’t remember what he’d said next, but he did know it had been the wrong thing, and from there the relationship had deteriorated further. Now all Rey did was glare at him and make snarky comments - when she wasn’t outright avoiding him.

He’d succeeded in shoving his infatuation with her somewhere down deep, until it hardly bothered him at all that she hated him. It was totally fine. Mostly. Maybe.

Whatever, Ben was used to being hated. So what if his stomach sank every time she eyed him like a piece of shit on the bottom of her shoe? He’d long ago given up on Rey ever feeling something for him.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his desk. He had another woman problem today, of course. At the company’s Halloween party, he’d had mind-blowing sex with a stranger he probably worked with, and he had no idea who she was. She’d been dressed like Zorro, and his only clues were that she had dark hair, was tall and slender, and had an odd cadence to her accent occasionally, as if she hadn’t been born in America.

For a wild moment, when Rey had walked into the kitchen, he’d wondered if it had somehow been her, but the cut-crystal tones of her British accent were unmistakable, and her hair was a lighter brown than his mystery woman’s had been. Which meant somewhere in this building was the best lay of Ben’s life, and he had no idea where to start looking for her.

He cringed at the memory of how the whiskey he’d consumed had told him it was a great idea to make Zorro call him “Daddy,” a secret fantasy he’d never acted out with another person before. She’d done it eagerly, though, and his dick twitched at the memory of her begging him: “_Please fuck me, Daddy_.”

He groaned and unzipped his pants, sitting back in his chair with his eyes closed as he pulled his cock out. He pumped it slowly, remembering the hot, wet clasp of her body and the sounds of pleasure she’d made as he’d fucked her. Her pussy had been so tight, but she’d been able to take all of him, and Ben couldn’t remember ever having sex that good in his entire life.

Of course, she’d run away from him afterwards…

Ben’s rhythm stuttered, so he forced that memory out of his mind and focused on how her ass had jiggled under his palm as he’d spanked her. _ One, Daddy. Two, Daddy_. Her sweet voice counting out the blows with breathy gasps, her pussy glistening with her arousal.

Ben tightened his hand around the head of his dick with each upstroke, tugging himself off rhythmically. His balls tightened as his hips started shifting with the motion, and he clenched his teeth to stop from moaning. His hand wasn’t anywhere near as good as her pussy, but he pretended it was her pretty lips stretched around him, that she was looking up at him through her Zorro mask, begging him with her eyes to fuck her mouth.

“Oh, shit!” Ben scrabbled for a Kleenex, but the orgasm was already on top of him, and all he accomplished was knocking the box onto the floor while he came in hot pulses, pumping semen all over his pressed black slacks.

When it was over, he collapsed back in his chair, staring at his lap with dismay. First the ink explosion, now this. What a fucking Monday.

But as he dabbed at his crotch, trying to clean himself up, he was struck by a thought. The only thing that could turn this miserable day around was finding his mystery woman - and he had an idea of how to accomplish that.

#

By 3pm, Rey had given up on accidentally running into her mystery man on one of her aimless strolls around the office. There were multiple floors of staff, most of whom she didn’t know, and there were only so many times she could frown at the copier on each floor before her presence started to look suspicious.

She was on her way back to her desk when a printout on the bulletin board caught her eye. Her heart stuttered, and she rushed over to stare at it.

On the left side was a picture of Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera. On the right, Antonio Banderas as Zorro. There was nothing else, not even a single line of writing, and the back was blank, too. In the midst of the many flyers papering the bulletin board, many of which referenced inside jokes, it didn’t particularly stand out, but Rey knew what it meant.

Her mystery man was here.

She did a thorough sweep of the building and found an identical flyer on every floor. So - he didn’t know who she was or which level she worked on, but he clearly wanted to find her.

Knowing that he was looking for her, too, helped quell the insecurity she’d felt after their hookup. Maybe he hadn’t just wanted to “hit it and quit it.” Maybe he wanted to have sex with her again.

Rey would risk a lot for more orgasms like the ones the Phantom had delivered, so she took a deep breath, then set about taking down every flyer but the one on her floor. A clue to let him know where she was.

Maybe he would leave her a clue, too, and she would finally be able to figure out which of her coworkers she wanted to fuck silly the absolute first chance she got.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben’s mystery woman worked on the third floor.

He stared at the bulletin board, fists clenching and unclenching. There was only one Zorro/Phantom flyer left in the entire building, and it was here, on the same floor as his office.

About fifty people worked on this floor, and for the first time in his life, Ben regretted not having gotten to know his coworkers better. He tended to keep to himself, other than when he hung out with Armitage for some antagonistic bro bonding, and for years, that had been how Ben preferred it. It meant fewer people to make awkward conversation with, fewer people who might realize that his dickishness was mostly an expression of social anxiety. The only reason he’d been able to be remotely smooth with Zorro on the night of the party was because he’d been masked and anonymous - oh yeah, and the whiskey had certainly helped.

He felt uncomfortably obvious as he paced around the third floor, glancing into cubicles and listening for a familiar voice. What if everyone figured out he was searching for a woman he’d fucked? And not just searching, but _ pining_. Big, bad Ben Solo, the company’s hardass Vice President, was wandering the corridors like a lovesick puppy. If Armitage ever found out, Ben would never hear the end of it.

A light female voice caught his ear, and Ben stopped dead in the center of the office, forcing a nervous-looking intern to leap sideways in an attempt to avoid crashing into him. “Sorry,” the intern squeaked before literally running away. Ben ignored him, too busy trying to figure out where the voice was coming from and why it felt so viscerally familiar.

Could it be her?

But no, it was just Rey Sanders - as if Rey could ever be called _ just _ anything - walking and talking with one of her office friends. The annoyingly attractive one, Dameron, which Ben would have found distressing a few days before. Now he was pleased to discover that the Rey-inspired pang in his chest had diminished to a mere twinge.

Ben had finally found someone else to obsess over.

Now he just had to_ find _ her.

Rey glanced up at him, and her eyes narrowed in obvious dislike. Ben glared right back, tired of being the recipient of her undeserved anger. Sure, there was the time he’d dumped coffee on the laptop she’d been fixing - accidentally, although he’d been so embarrassed about tripping over his feet at the sight of her that he’d let her think the worst… and the time he’d called her an insignificant nobody when she’d stolen his laptop right before a massive presentation to install updates… and the time he’d insulted her shoes, because what sort of responsible adult wore Star Wars-patterned sneakers to the office… and the time he’d questioned the purpose of even having IT professionals on staff in the era of Google…

Okay, maybe some of her anger was deserved. But still, she didn’t need to make her dislike of him so obvious.

“Sanders,” he said - possibly sneered - as she passed.

She acknowledged him with a curt nod. “Solo. Assaulted any more coffeepots today?”

“Still being snide to your superiors?”

“I’m not sure.” She eyed him up and down. “I’ll let you know if I run into one.”

Dameron guffawed, then pantomimed placing his finger on a hot surface and jerking it back, making a _ tssssss _ sound. “Sick burn, Rey.”

Ben was tempted to smack the man upside the head, but he had to admit it was, indeed, a sick burn. He didn’t realize he was grinning until Rey’s startled eyes flicked down to his lips.

He cleared his throat and resumed his normal serious expression. “Don’t you have something better to do than gossip with coworkers and taunt your betters? I’m pretty sure Karen in Accounting is still confused about how her wireless mouse works.”

Rey’s glare intensified. “I’d be very careful what you say about my ‘betters,’ since I’m in charge of all the equipment in this office. It sure would be a shame if you got downgraded to Windows Vista.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“Okay, as fun as this is,” Poe interjected, “Rey and I actually do have a meeting to get to.”

“Yeah,” Rey said, still scowling ferociously at Ben. “Maybe you should do some work, too. Unless harassing your inferiors is in your job description?”

Ben should probably extend some sort of olive branch, both because he really was being a jackass and because he didn’t want to have to use Vista, which he hadn't even realized still existed. “I haven’t run into any inferiors yet,” he said, inclining his head in a polite nod before walking away. He tossed his final parting shot over his shoulder. “Except Dameron, of course.”

“Oh, you fucking prick-”

Ben ignored the man’s outraged sputters, smirking to himself. “Tsssss,” he whispered to himself. “Sick burn, Ben."

#

The Zorro/Phantom flyer was tilted and creased on one corner.

Rey stared at it, wondering what it meant. Was this some sort of code, some office version of semaphore? Or had someone accidentally brushed against it while hanging another flyer up? She glanced around surreptitiously to make sure she wasn’t being observed, then snatched the flyer and hurried back to her desk to inspect it more closely.

Her theft paid off when she turned the paper over to discover a line of writing in absurdly beautiful handwriting.

> _ Tu me manques, ma bonne fille. _

Rey immediately turned to Google Translate for help. It was French, that much was obvious, but what did it say?

> _ I miss you, my good girl. _

A shivering wave of heat passed over Rey’s entire body. Her nipples furled into tight points, pressing against the fabric of her shirt. Jesus Christ, this mystery man was going to kill her.

Did she work with any Frenchmen? She didn’t think so. Maybe he’d used Google Translate, just like her.

Well, if he was going to force Rey to decode his messages, she would force him to do the same. Rey grinned and pulled up a translation site, then started writing.

#

Ben’s heart nearly rocketed out of his chest when he realized the Zorro/Phantom paper had been moved to a different spot on the bulletin board. How had that happened? He’d been keeping a close eye on it all day, walking past at least once an hour and lingering awkwardly in places where the board was in his direct line of sight, but apparently his mystery woman was sneaky.

He grabbed it and brought it into his office, closing the door so he wouldn’t be interrupted while he read whatever message she had left him. 

> 01000100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00111111 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 00001010 01010000 00101110 01010011 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000110 01110010 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101000 00111111

“Uhhhh…” Ben stared at the wall of numbers, perplexed as to what it meant. Her handwriting was messy - the 1s looked like crooked tally marks, and her 0s were definitely not uniform. Was this actually a message? Or was she in the midst of a mental breakdown?

He was going to assume this needed to be decoded to be read, just as his message had needed to be translated. Ones and zeroes… that looked like binary. Could people actually write messages in binary?

Apparently so. He found a “Binary to English” translation website and painstakingly typed the numbers in.

> _ Didn't get enough the other night? If I knew who you were, maybe we could change that... _
> 
> _ P.S. Why are you writing in French? _

A thrill went through him. She sounded open to the idea of seeing him again. But how was he supposed to tell her who he was? For one, he outranked just about everyone at this company, which made the power dynamics tricky. For another, he was a notorious asshole.

Maybe he could flirt with her via message for a while, ease her into a pen pal relationship of sorts before confronting her with his identity.

Yes, that sounded like a totally reasonable way to go about wooing someone. Ben grabbed his calligraphy pen, ready to win his good girl over.

#

> _ J'écris en français parce que le Fantôme est français. Et parce que c'est une langue romantique. _
> 
> _ Je pense à toi tout le temps. Tu m'as ensorcelé, corps et âme. Qui es tu? Je rêve de tes yeux et de tes lèvres. Le goût de ta chatte me manque. _
> 
> _ Un indice pour toi: je porte souvent des vêtements noirs. _

Rey squinted at the translation of the Phantom’s message:

> _ I write in French because the Ghost is French. And because it's a romantic language. _
> 
> _ I think of you all the time. You have bewitched me, body and soul. Who are you? I dream of your eyes and your lips. I miss the taste of your cat. _
> 
> _ A clue for you: I often wear black clothes. _

Okay, Ghost undoubtedly meant Phantom, but what did he mean he missed the taste of her cat? Rey didn’t own a cat, and even if she did, that would be a really weird thing to say.

Clarity hit, and she gasped. Pussy. He missed the taste of her pussy. “Oh my God,” she whispered, shifting as heat gathered between her legs. He was talking dirty to her _ in French_.

He was also plagiarizing. Rey grinned as she started working on her next message.

> 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101100 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00001010 00001010 01001001 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01101100 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110011 01110011 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 00001010 01000001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01110010 01100101 01101010 01110101 01100100 01101001 01100011 01100101 00101110 00001010 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100101 00111010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101100 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101100 01100101 01101101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110
> 
> _ That doesn't really narrow it down. Half the men in this office wear black. _
> 
> _ I hope you don't actually eat cats. That would be a dealbreaker. But if you want to eat my pussy again, I would be very interested... _
> 
> _ Also, shame on you for stealing lines from Pride and Prejudice. _
> 
> _ Your clue: I solve problems for a living. _

#

The messages went on for a week, filtered through translation sites and sprawling out onto second and third Zorro/Phantom flyers.

> _ Dear Zorro, _
> 
> _ I’m sorry. I thought Pride and Prejudice would be the best option for seducing a woman. The only things I write at work are boring reports for Snoke and Leia (clue number two), so my creativity needs work. _
> 
> _ I do want to eat your pussy. If you solve problems for a living, please solve this one: _
> 
> _ How soon can I get my mouth on you again? _

_ -_

> _ Dear Phantom, _
> 
> _ At least you’re a man of taste. P&P is a masterpiece. I bet you identify with Darcy, don’t you? Brooding and intense, hiding your passions behind a mask... _
> 
> _ You must be someone important, if Snoke and Leia read your reports. I’m pretty sure no one reads my reports (clue). I’m invisible at the office, only acknowledged when I’m needed and rarely appreciated. My job is highly misunderstood, so people ask me to do the stupidest things, like I’m some sort of mix between a janitor, a psychic, and a computer hacker (big clue). _
> 
> _ You can eat my pussy as soon as you figure out who I am. _

-

> _ Dear Zorro, _
> 
> _ I am extremely motivated to discover your identity. A psychic, computer hacking janitor? I don’t think we employ one of those. Are you a web developer? Some kind of tech person? _
> 
> _ I need to give you a big clue now: I only have one friend in the office, and he hates me. _
> 
> _ Honestly, I’m worried you’ll be disappointed when you figure out who I am. I’m not social or particularly well-liked. But I like you very much, and I really hope you like me back. _

-

> _ Dear Phantom, _
> 
> _ This is like middle school. Passing notes back and forth: If you like me, please check ‘Yes.’ Well, I check yes. I like you. And I’m not social either, so I won’t judge you. Trust me, there are some real assholes in this office, and you can’t be nearly as bad as them. _
> 
> _ Yes, I am some kind of tech person. No, I am not a developer. _
> 
> _ Are you in management? _

-

> _ Dear Zorro, _
> 
> _ Yes, I’m in management, although Leia tries to stop me from directly supervising anyone. Something about my non-existent people skills. But if you also don’t like people, this will work perfectly. _
> 
> _ I’m exaggerating (a little) about not liking people. It’s more that I don’t know how to talk to people, so I come across as a big, grumpy jackass (clue). I always say the wrong thing. _
> 
> _ Since I’m writing to the woman of my dreams, I hope I’m saying some right things. It’s easier like this, when I don’t have to worry about eye contact or putting my foot in my mouth. _

-

> _ Dear Phantom, _
> 
> _ The woman of your dreams? That must have been a hell of an orgasm. _
> 
> _ I also frequently say the wrong thing (clue). What a pair we’ll be! Alienating and upsetting everyone we encounter. _
> 
> _ I can’t stop thinking about your cock. Your big hands. Your filthy mouth. Is this too intense? Because I don’t want to stop. _

-

> _ Dear Zorro, _
> 
> _ There’s no such thing as too intense with you and me. Intense is my baseline state (clue), and you bring out the animal in me. _
> 
> _ I want to tie you to my bed and lick between your legs until you scream. I want to finger you and open you up so you can take my cock. I want to bite your rosy nipples and listen to you moan. _
> 
> _ Please meet me. I need to see you. _

\- 

> _ Where and when? _

-

> _ 7pm. The second floor breakroom. Everyone on the second floor should be gone by then, so we’ll have it all to ourselves... _

#

Ben paced agitatedly in his office, running his hands through his hair as he contemplated every way this might go wrong. Maybe his mystery woman would take one look at him and run screaming. Maybe she wouldn’t even show up. Maybe he would discover he’d been corresponding with Poe Dameron for some reason - he seemed like the type to jump into someone else’s dirty conversation.

He really hoped Zorro didn’t run. She’d taken his announcement that he was a big, grumpy jackass in stride, and luckily, she didn’t seem like a social butterfly, either. Maybe she _ wanted _ to date a socially-inept jerk with no friends. Maybe that was her kink.

A man could dream.

At 6:55pm, he bolted for the door, unable to wait a second longer. She might be on her way right now. Maybe their paths would cross on the way to the elevator.

The office was mostly deserted, and Ben didn’t run into anyone on the way to the elevator. When the doors started closing, though, a slim arm shot out to stop them, and a tall, slender woman forced her way into the car with him.

Ben’s heart rate went into overdrive. Was it her? But when she looked up, he saw the delicate features of Rey Sanders.

She immediately scowled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“In the elevator? As is time-honored tradition, I’m going to a different floor.”

She huffed, then turned to the rows of buttons. Her finger paused over the number 2, which was lit up from Ben pressing it. “Ben,” she said slowly as the elevator doors closed, “why are you going to the second floor?”

The elevator started moving - then jerked to a sudden stop.

They were stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flings tropes at you*  
*runs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to revise the last chapter a bit because apparently elevators have backup battery systems so the lights don't go out? This may be porn, but I would like it to be accurate porn. Except there's also something called ARD (Automatic Rescue Device) that would bring an elevator to the nearest floor in the event of a power outage, so we're just going to ignore that. It's a super old elevator, okay?? The point is that THEY ARE TRAPPED IN THE ELEVATOR OH NO WHAT WILL THEY DO NOW

Rey tried not to freak out as the elevator shuddered to a stop between floors. These things happened sometimes, right? Any moment now, someone would fix it, and she’d be back on her way to a sexy rendezvous on the second floor.

The second floor... where Ben Solo was also going.

A shiver raced down her spine as a hazy possibility began to take form in her brain. That shiver was dread, undoubtedly. Definitely just dread. There was no way she would have just shivered with anticipation at the thought that _ Ben Solo _ might be her mystery man.

The elevator seemed extra small with him in it. Her skin prickled with his nearness as he stepped towards the panel and started jabbing buttons aggressively.

“Shit,” he said when nothing worked. He plunged his hands into his hair and tugged. “Fuck, I can’t get stuck here.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not thrilled about it, either.” Rey crossed her arms. She couldn’t help her wandering gaze as she eyed him from head to toe, assessing what she knew about him in comparison to what she remembered of her mystery lover.

Tall—check.

Broad shoulders—check.

Deep voice—check.

The Phantom’s hair had been slicked back, and it had looked straight, but Rey imagined that if Ben used enough product, he could tame his wavy locks. He was wearing glasses now, but maybe he’d worn contacts the night of the party.

The hardest part to reconcile was the attitude. The Phantom had been sexy and assertive, while Ben was…

Well, sexy. Yeah. And assertive, if one could count dickish aggression as assertiveness. But he was just so _ cranky_. A menace to innocent coworkers and coffeepots alike.

“Fuck!” Ben slammed the base of his fist into the elevator door, making Rey jump. “This is the worst possible timing.” He swiveled to glare at her as if she were personally responsible for the crisis.

Rey cleared her throat. “Ben,” she said with what she thought was an impressively nonchalant tone, considering the nightmarish theory she was currently entertaining, “why were you going to the second floor?”

His cheeks turned pink, and he looked away from her. “I have a meeting.”

“At 7pm,” Rey said, growing more and more convinced that her suspicions were correct. “On an empty floor.” She hadn’t yet begun to consider the implications of discovering the truth, still stuck on the idea that Ben Fucking Solo might have had his dick in her a few days ago.

Which would mean her office nemesis had an incredible cock and a filthy fucking mouth, both of which he’d used to give her the best orgasms of her life.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” Ben said, looking even more embarrassed. He stared at the panel of buttons again, scowling as he jabbed the number 2. Maybe he thought he could intimidate the elevator into moving again.

Rey couldn’t stop staring at him, tracing every detail of his bold profile with mesmerized horror. Fuck, he was hot. How had she not realized exactly how hot he was before? Objectively, she’d known he was attractive, but she’d never realized exactly how plush his lips were or how the swoop of his dark, wavy hair just begged to be played with. Her fascinated gaze lowered to his crotch, and she swallowed at the bulge pressing against his black slacks. Ben Solo was packing—yet more evidence that Rey was in deep shit.

Ben abruptly stiffened. Rey barely had time to jerk her eyes up from his crotch before he spun, one long finger pointing accusingly at her. “You were going to the second floor, too.”

The impossibly low growl of his voice made Rey shiver, and the place between her legs throbbed. _ This cannot be happening_, she thought almost hysterically. “I was.”

“Why?” A muscle twitched in Ben's cheek as he stared at her. He looked torn between excitement and horror—a feeling Rey was now intimately familiar with.

She could lie. Pretend she'd meant to go to the first floor. Pretend she'd just wanted to use the loo in peace. Anything but the truth.

The truth tumbled out of her, anyway, the temptation impossible to resist. “I have a meeting,” she whispered.

Ben took a step towards her. “In the breakroom?” He looked like he was holding his breath.

She could tell this was one of life’s defining moments. In the seconds that followed, she would either return to a reality of comfortable antagonism with Ben or smash her life into smithereens and launch herself blindly into a potentially disastrous future.

Given how badly this could go, she really ought to lie. Rey opened her mouth…

“Yes,” she said, despite all sense and reason. “In the breakroom.”

For a few agonizing seconds, they just stared at each other, and then Ben’s expression transformed. His perpetual glower lifted, replaced by an emotion she’d never seen on the sharp planes of his face before. Something bright and wondering—like hope, maybe. “You’re Zorro,” he said.

Rey’s throat felt thick. Numbly, she nodded.

“I thought—” Ben broke off with a curse, then jammed his hand through his black hair, squeezing the strands hard. “I mean, I hoped it was you, but the accent was wrong, and your hair was darker, and—”

“Wait.” Rey braced a hand against the elevator wall, feeling abruptly dizzy. “What do you mean, you hoped it was me?”

And oh, the look he turned on her then. Wide-eyed, pink-cheeked, _ desperate_. “You… I… From the moment I first saw you, Rey. And I just fucked it up, every single time, and said stupid shit that made you mad, and I told myself I was over it and would move on once I found you, the anonymous you, that is, but I’m not, I’m _ not—_”

He wasn’t totally coherent, but Rey got the gist. She stepped forward, and he met her halfway, as if they were magnets. This close, she could see all the clues she hadn’t paid enough attention to before, too caught up in loathing Ben. The soft, sinful lips and soulful eyes. The way he towered over her physically but curved his head and shoulders down as if drawn towards her. When his hand lifted to brush her cheek, she shivered, his touch electrifying her in a familiar way.

The tension between them sparked, transforming into something new.

Rey licked her lips. “You’ve liked me all this time?”

He nodded slowly, maintaining heated eye contact.

“Then why were you such a dick?”

Ben winced. “I didn’t mean to be. Not all the time, anyway.”

“But some of the time?”

“Well…” His shoulders lifted and fell with a heavy sigh. “You made it pretty clear you hated me, so at some point it was just easier to go along with it.”

Rey gaped at him. It felt like the entire world had been flipped on its head. Ben had been lusting after her for years, and considering the way Rey’s heart was racing and her fingers itched to touch him, maybe she didn’t hate him that much, after all.

“This is very confusing,” she said.

Ben took a deep breath. “I can simplify it.”

“How?” Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. God, he looked edible.

He leaned further down to brush his lips over her ear. “You said I could eat your pussy once I figured out who you were.”

Had Rey thought the earlier revelation was the moment her life would change? She’d been wrong. This was it, the moment between _before_ and _after_. The moment that could shift her entire future.

She watched her own hand rise to his chest, making the decision for her. “Okay,” she said softly.

Ben’s heart thudded rapidly beneath her palm. “Okay?”

She nodded, and then Ben swooped in and seized her lips in a passionate kiss.

Rey caught fire.

He was everything she remembered but somehow more. In the club, the impact of him had been dulled by alcohol, flashing lights, and music. Here, in this broken-down elevator, it was just the two of them, their bodies glued together, their mouths warring in pursuit of something spectacular. He tasted like coffee, rather than whiskey, and his glasses nudged her cheek as he deepened the angle, kissing her hungrily. When his hands settled on her waist, she realized they were trembling.

“You’re shaking,” she said.

“Can’t believe it,” he muttered between strings of desperate kisses down her neck. “And it’s you and me this time, not… who we were last time.”

Rey tipped her head back to give him more room, gasping when he sucked at her pulse point. “You’re nervous?”

His chuckle sounded more anxious than amused. It might be the first time she’d really heard Ben laugh—at least, the first time she’d heard him laugh and known it was him. “Rey, I was so much better at this when I had a mask on. You didn’t know me then, couldn’t judge me.”

She sank her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, marveling at how silky it was. Ben made a little grunting sound in response, then started nibbling at her collarbone. “I’m nervous, too,” she admitted. It was embarrassing, but for some reason she needed to let him know he wasn’t alone in this. “I’m not exactly some femme fatale—_oh! _”

She broke off as his hand slid beneath the hem of her shirt and up to cup her breast. Rey arched into the touch, pressing into the warmth of his palm. Only a cotton bralette separated his fingers from her flesh, and she wanted to tear apart every scrap of clothing that stopped their skin from touching.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Ben growled against the base of her throat. He squeezed her breast, plumping the small mound in his huge hand, then pinched her nipple. Rey whined as heat shot down to her pussy. Her control was unraveling fast; she was hungry for him, desperate for the pleasure she knew he could give her.

She broke away to tug at his shirt buttons. He helped, stripping the garment off so roughly that buttons pinged against the walls and floor. His undershirt went next, dropped in a crumpled heap, and Rey took a moment to gape at his chiseled torso.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, trying to count the muscles on display.

She didn’t get to stare for long, because Ben practically lunged at her, tearing at her own plain button-up shirt. Rey struggled to assist him, getting her arms tangled in the sleeves as she tried to peel them off. While she attempted to extricate herself, Ben bent down to suck her nipple into his mouth through her white bralette.

Rey gave up on the shirt for the moment, unable to focus on anything but his talented mouth. The cotton was damp by the time he pulled away. “Love these tits.” He blew a stream of air across the fabric, eliciting goosebumps all over her sensitive skin.

Rey dropped her head back against the elevator wall with a thunk. “_God_, Ben.”

“You like that?” he asked, standing fully upright so he could help strip her shirt off. The bralette went next, falling on top of the growing pile of clothing. He groaned when he saw her bared chest. “I dreamed about these,” he said, lifting his hands to play with her nipples. “I never got to see them that night, but they felt perfect in my hands.” He fell to his knees, mouthing at the undersides of her breasts before tugging her towards him with a hand on her upper back. His plush lips wrapped around a tight nipple, and Rey clenched her fingers in his luscious hair, holding him close.

One of Ben's hands skated up her inner thigh. When he brushed over the juncture between her legs, Rey’s hips jerked in anticipation. “Yes, Daddy,” she gasped.

Ben froze, then pulled back, releasing her nipple with a pop. His throat bobbed. “You… you remembered.”

“Yeah?” Her brow crinkled in confusion. “I wasn’t that drunk.”

He shook his head. “No, it's just… you don’t have to say that. If you don’t want to. My inhibitions were down, and it’s not something I’ve ever done before, just something I’ve thought about, and—”

“Hush,” Rey said, tugging on his hair. “Stop talking and touch me, Daddy. Please.” She felt powerful like this, standing over him while he looked at her like she’d hung the stars in the sky.

“You want that, baby girl?” His voice dropped sensuously.

The words unlocked something in Rey. She shuddered from head to toe, growing even wetter. “Yes, Daddy. Please.”

Ben surged to his feet, then spun Rey around to face the wall. She planted her hands on the metal, holding herself steady while Ben tugged at the fastenings of her slacks. Within seconds, he had them around her ankles, and then her shoes, socks, and trousers were gone, leaving her totally nude.

The elevator could start up again at any moment, but Rey didn’t care. She was naked with Ben Solo, and it didn’t matter that she’d thought she hated him until about fifteen minutes ago. All she wanted now was to feel him inside her, his fingers and tongue and cock tearing apart her self-control.

“I want to feel you,” she said, nudging her hips back to rub her ass against the placket of his slacks. He was hard beneath the fabric, and she hummed in appreciation of the thick, solid length.

His hands landed on her hips and squeezed, his fingers digging in harshly. “You don’t get to make demands, little girl. I get to decide what happens here.”

It was like calling him “Daddy” had unlocked his innate aggression, overcoming any awkwardness. Rey couldn’t help but think he was meant to be in charge of her body and pleasure.

“Sorry, Daddy,” she whispered, although she swished her hips again in a small gesture of defiance.

He crowded her into the wall, and his mouth opened over the nape of her neck. He bit down, a sharp pinch that made Rey cry out as her pussy clenched. The animalistic expression of dominance drove Rey wild. She ground against him, craving the feel of his dick between her legs.

“Hold. Still.” He panted against her neck, pinning her in place with the heavy press of his body against her back. One hand rose to cup her breast, while the other inserted itself between her body and the elevator wall to cup her pussy. “Shit,” he said when his fingers brushed over her exposed sex. “You’re so wet.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she choked out.

“Who are you wet for?” He slid two fingers between her labia to spread her open.

Rey rocked over his fingers, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder. “You know.”

“I want to hear you say it. Come on, be my good girl. Tell me who makes you wet.”

Rey whimpered as he circled the sensitive pearl of her clit lightly—far too lightly. “You do, Daddy.”

“I do what? Be specific.”

She was melting for him, her skin flushed and hot, her core molten under his touch. “You make me so wet, Daddy.”

He rewarded her by rubbing her clit in firm circles. “Good girl. Wet for me and only me. No one else can make you feel like this, can they?”

There was a sharp, almost angry edge to the words, and maybe his possessiveness shouldn’t have thrilled Rey, but it did. “Only you,” she promised. 

He slapped her pussy with two stiffened fingers, sending a jolt of pleasure-pain through her. “What are you supposed to call me?”

“Only you, _Daddy_.” Oh, shit, this was even hotter than she remembered. Their dynamic felt more taboo here than it had in the club, and without the comfort of a mask, Rey couldn’t pretend this was anything other than what it was. She was desperate for Ben Solo, the man she’d spent years actively loathing, and she wasn't even a little bit sorry. “I want your cock in me,” she said, belatedly adding, “Please, Daddy.”

He groaned. “I should punish you for being so demanding, but I fucking can’t, baby girl. I need you too badly.”

“Punish me later,” she said, thrusting her ass back against him. She rubbed her pussy against his erection, smearing wetness over the fabric of his slacks. “Fuck me now.”

He swore, then unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers with a rustle of fabric and a clink of the buckle. Rey braced herself, expecting him to enter her from behind, but he spun her around and lifted her into the air. “Wrap your legs around me.”

Rey obeyed, lacing her arms around his neck, too. His face was so close, and she caught her breath at the fresh realization of how handsome he was. Unable to resist, she leaned in to kiss him, squeezing her eyes shut as she poured all her passion into the embrace.

They made out, bodies touching but not nearly close enough, not yet. Rey reached between them to grip his dick and guide it to her entrance.

“Shit,” Ben said, drawing back with a look of alarm. “Let me grab a condom.”

Rey refused to unlock her ankles from behind his lower back. “Are you clean? I am. And on birth control.”

“Fuuuuuck.” Ben smashed his mouth into hers again, nipping at her lower lip as he rocked against her. The tip of his dick nudged her clit, sending sparks shooting through her. “Yeah, baby. I’m clean.”

“Then please fuck me, Daddy.”

Ben didn’t wait any longer. He shifted to support her with one arm as he positioned himself. The tip of his cock notched in her opening, and he transferred his hold to her ass before sinking slowly inside her pussy.

“Ohhhh.” Rey’s eyelids fluttered shut, and she leaned her head against the wall. “You feel so big, Daddy.”

“You’re fucking perfect. My good girl, my Rey... ” His sigh fluttered against her lips as he pulled out, then surged back in. He filled her up, stretching her wide and claiming everything she could possibly give. “I think this pretty little cunt was made for me.”

He set a firm rhythm, the muscles in his arms and torso rippling as he leveraged her over his dick. He bent his knees on every withdrawal, then yanked her down each time he surged up. It was a brutal possession, and Rey yelped with each hard thrust. Her sweat-slick back rubbed over the metal wall as he fucked her. Soon she was hanging on with all her might, digging her fingernails into his upper back while she buried her face in his neck.

“Daddy,” she moaned as his cock hit a new, sensitive place inside her. “Oh, I love it.”

“Such a good girl.” He was grunting now, his fingers digging in hard to her ass every time he bounced her on his dick. “And all mine.”

“Yours,” she agreed, sobbing with pleasure as he fucked her even harder. His teeth-rattling thrusts brought her close to the edge, and even though she needed clit stimulation to tip over, she didn’t want him to stop.

He shouted and jerked up into her, holding himself deep inside as he shuddered. Rey held him close, sinking her teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder like an animal.

Ben made a soft whimpering noise as he pulled out of her. He kicked off his slacks and shoes, then sank to his knees, slinging her leg over his shoulder.

“Ben!” Rey protested as he slid his glasses to the top of his head, then nuzzled between her legs. “But you just—”

“I know what I just did,” he said, then licked a long, filthy path up her dripping slit. “But I promised I’d eat your pussy, didn’t I?”

There was no room for conversation after that. Ben ate her out ravenously, his lips and tongue working in perfect concert. He licked her clean, then plunged two fingers inside her while he laved her clit with firm strokes.

Rey gripped his hair, hanging on for dear life as he stimulated her almost past what was bearable. Sharp, tingling pleasure built between his fingers and his tongue, and Rey moaned and babbled as he worked her up to the pinnacle. His touch finally flung her off the edge, and she fell into an orgasm so devastating she couldn’t hold herself upright. She curled over his head, clinging to him for dear life while he supported her.

When the rippling, clenching spasms faded, Rey sagged. Ben guided her down to sit in his lap, not seeming to care that his bare ass was pressed against the cold floor of the elevator. “There you go,” he murmured as he stroked Rey’s sweaty hair back from her temple. “My good, sweet girl.”

“I’m not that sweet,” she mumbled, belying her own words when she nuzzled into his neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin.

He chuckled and squeezed her tight, rocking her in his lap. “You’re perfect, Rey.”

She grinned up at him, marveling at how quickly he’d gone from one of her least favorite people on the planet to possibly her favorite person. Then again, good dick could accomplish miracles. “Thank you, Daddy.”

The elevator jerked into motion, carrying them down to the second floor, but neither Ben nor Rey were capable of dressing. They tumbled out onto the empty second floor naked, clothes and shoes cradled in their arms, giggling like schoolchildren.

“So,” Ben said, waggling his eyebrows at her. “Should we get to that meeting?”

Rey laughed. “You’re insatiable.”

He tossed his clothes to the floor, then grabbed hers and chucked them as well. Rey squeaked as he tugged her into his embrace, their naked bodies flush against each other. “Always,” he said, and then he was kissing her again, and the rest of the world faded away.

Rey had wanted more with her mystery man—and now she had it. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her lips on a sigh, giving herself fully to him. Ben Solo: Office Nightmare, Phantom of the Opera, Daddy.

Whatever she called him, he was hers now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun! Thank you to [artiowritestrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash) for the amazing prompt. You're an inspiration and one of my favorite people in the fandom, and I hope this fic gave you joy!
> 
> If any of you lovely readers liked it, please leave a comment! ❤️


End file.
